


Facets

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars BIPOC Restoration Project [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Child Soldiers, Gen, Jannah Needs More Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: There are facets in a name — in a persona in general.
Relationships: Jannah & Other(s)
Series: The Star Wars BIPOC Restoration Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930555
Collections: Allbingo





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Girl And Her Horse
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Even though some of her fellow defectors have made names out of their designations (a way of reclaiming it, and no doubt following FN-2187’s example), the newly self-christened Jannah doubts she could have given herself a name like “Tizzy” and she can remember a name like “Jannah” from her memories, scattered as they are.  
  
She doesn’t remember much about her life before she was taken. She knows that she had a father, and a mother, as some beings in the galaxy do. She can remember her father’s deep, booming laugh, and her mother softly humming a lullaby.  
  
But they’re just fragments. Feelings.  
  
It doesn’t matter, does it? What matters is finding a way to resist, even on this one Endor moon out of the way of just about everything. The pack animals on Kef Bir...the thing about them is that Jannah knows about riding a bit from Finn.  
  
_"You just need to take it easy. Be gentle with them. Nice and slow...”_  
  
It’s how Jannah’s approached riding her current mount. How she’s taught the other troopers to ride, to hunt. How she’s helped them.  
  
She’s given a lot of herself to protecting her people. Sometimes she wonders if there’s an end. Maybe she’ll hold herself up as long as she can, just for them...then collapse.  
  
She doesn’t know.  
  
To be a leader is to be exhausted, but she’ll hold herself out for as long as it takes.


End file.
